K i m o c h i ::
by Lychee1
Summary: After a fight, Miroku decides to go away for a while until things blow down. He leaves Sango, starter of their quarrel, alone to wallow in her thoughts. After a while, she tries to look for him. She can't hold in her feelings forever. She tries to confess


Hi there! Welcome to my first short story here at Fanfiction.net. ^^;; I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm not that good at Japanese really, so if you see any errors..please tell me n_n;;! -skims through sad excuse for a Japanese dictionary- It tells me NOTHING! Ahem..anywhos.. As you could see, Miroku x Sango coupling is one of my favorite pairs to write about. Sango is such a nice person. I'm glad she has Miroku. I say this because I'm a Miroku squishy olive fan girl. I could prove it too! I have witnesses in my group of friends. Plus, I have a shrine xD. I am too obsessed ^^;;. Well..have fun reading it. I know I might not be the most experienced writer, but this is what the "best" I could do I guess. Please review when you have the chance~ =D! Keigu, Lychee aka Kiki  
  
Ps. Songs that seems to blend well with this story in my opinion: Kuwatani Natsuko/Horie Yui [Kanaka/Naru:Love Hina Again] - Be for you, Be for me [I listened to this while writing] Okazaki Ritsuko [Fruits Basket] - Serenade Sango's Theme Onitsuka Chihiro - Ryuuseigun Tanaka Rie - 24 Wishes [This could be the ending song n_n -spazzes-] --  
  
Kimochi  
  
M: After having a quarrel with Sango, the young monk decided he should leave her be for a while. The fight was a bit depressing considering that the beautiful taijiya declared not wanting to see his "bouzu" face ever again. He sighed a little as he walked down the dirt road path. Maybe he could drink a few and rub surrounding maidens in sorrow. Heh, it was easy for him to get the ladies after all. He did have a saintly appearance, something he was also thankful for worshipping the Buddha. Women would flock to him. Some were appealing, others not so appealing. But, it was the basic life of a lecherous monk. Although he was still pretty oblivious to what sparked the fight. He still felt a fragment of repentance.  
  
S: She watched as the monk retreated away from her. She felt a little sorry for him, staying away from the distant feeling of wanting to be with him. The remote feeling of an embrace flustered her. She'd hold him, or be held, forever in his grasp. Even without water or food. Maybe she did like it when he teased her. She'll never tell. But, if the moment were given, she would burst out her love sparingly or full- heartedly, making sure the message was clearly sent.  
  
M: He knew running away from his problems wasn't very manly of him. Usually, you would see InuYasha in this predicament, but with more occasional sulking and whining. He's such a child. Only if InuYasha knew what a Real Man was, as he himself knew. Sadly, this time he didn't really follow his own advice. Instead of sorting things through with Sango, he ran way to a bar to get some drinks. He let out another sigh, placing down the cup harshly back onto the table.  
  
Hey, maybe this waitress would cheer him up.  
  
Oi, nice legs.  
  
S: Not much time has past since Houshi-Sama left her all alone. InuYasha was off somewhere in the forest, normally being grumpy. Kagome-chan was back in her own country to study for something called "mid-terms". Shippo was still near however. The little one has been bored to death without Kagome, nonetheless bodily detached from her. The young fox demon did nothing but walk around near the trees of the forest eating small nuts that have fell from above. It reminded her of a worried or saddened lover.  
  
Wait, isn't that a BIT too extreme? She just shook her weary head.  
  
She rubbed her forehead and sat up slowly. She couldn't tolerate being left behind anymore. The taijiya quickly gathered herself and journeyed down the beaten down dirt path to find him. She couldn't admit to herself that she was lonely without him and wanted to see him, so she hid those feelings with anger and disgust. There was probably some worry thrown in there too, but it was obviously transparent.  
  
Let's not let her emotions get the better of her now, shall we? Un-called for.  
  
M: "Hmm.." he hummed while sipping his tea. This so-called gorgeous waitress wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Her legs were fine, utterly delicious. The butt was even firm too. But the face. Her face was unreservedly hideous. Who knew such a humungous mole could exist? He didn't. The hairs sprouting from the mound of flesh looked like grotesque curly weeds. He had seen demons more attractive. Wait never mind about that. It's vice versa. The demons he had seen were even more ugly than her, but she's too darn close to even tell. The waitress was about to stroke the poor monk. He gritted his teeth and took his leave out of there, knocking down a few chairs and tables along the way. There neither was nor is any possible way he would ever take her as a wife. Just imagine the child. The curse would be a blessing for him. Heh, he always rooted for a son. As he headed towards the door, Sango stood before him. Her face was stricken with antagonism. But.what's this? She seemed troubled also. A silence stood between them. Nothing but the sound of the slender rings of his shakujou stopping abruptly was heard.  
  
"Sango..?"  
  
S: Her lips quivered as she stared at him and his shocked, but charming façade. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Her face began to blush and she relaxed her body. There was an unbelievable sensation of awkwardness and frustration. She looked away, feeling even more vulnerable than she had ever felt. She couldn't understand why she was refraining so much. Her eyes welled up with tears. She knew she was sorry, but would he tease because of her revealing weakness? She swallowed up her doubts and began to walk forward, noticing now that Miroku was close to her; close enough to feel his body heat. He embraced her tightly with an understanding face. She couldn't stand it anymore. She gave up. Tears began pouring down her face as she yelped.  
  
"H-houshi-sama." "Gomen. Sorry.." "Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry!"  
  
M: He didn't know why she was crying. Was it something he did? If so, what did he do so wrong that brought her to tears? It can't be because of that silly fight. Was it because of the silly fight? This is all too confusing. He shrugged off the floating thoughts in his head and tended to the disconcerted demon exterminator. He held her closer, wiping her tears away with an available hand. He then led her out the bar, away from the nosy customers and workers. He sat her down outside, away from the buildings. He had never seen Sango so open before. What was bothering her?  
  
"Sango." "Daijoubu ka? Are you okay?"  
  
S: "Yurusenai.."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and sniffled. An unknown emotion coursed through her veins. What was it? It felt broken, a bit open, deep, and longing. It resounded in her heart. It was painful, but wonderful. She rubbed her head against his (heart) and opened her eyes halfway, still damp with tears.  
  
"Atashi.I'm" "Gomen nasai..Very sorry."  
  
M: "Ano." For a split second, he didn't know what to do. It was so unlike him. What did she mean "unforgivable"? But..so suddenly he didn't care. The impact was soft and warm. There was still some confusion, but.. it was all right. The smell of her hair was relieving. The state of vulnerability she currently was in was such a turn on. Wait. This was no time to be a pervert. Sango is apparently in her time of need. This is Sango's time. "Kamaimasen.It doesn't matter." " Nantemejanai.It's not a big deal." He said while rubbing her back.  
  
S: She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. His face was so kind, so gentle. There was a silent pause between the two. The hues of sunset light lit up his face just right.  
  
He's so handsome.  
  
Neither of them knew what was happening at the moment, but they drove in closer to each other. Was this the moment her heart longed for? She closed her eyes and went in closer. Their noses touched, then their lips. She quietly whispered under her breath.  
  
"Aishiteru..I love you.."  
  
M: Wasn't he the hesitant one? It was not he who put on the first move, but her. He would've never expected it to come from Sango. But, then again, she was one of those independent feisty types. The feeling of confusion and duty vanished as they continued on, gasping for air every once in a while.  
  
Just a little bit longer..and he could-  
  
His right hand remained on her back, as his left hand climbed down her waist. As he attempted to grope her lusciously slender rump, she let go.  
  
Damn. He was so close.  
  
Was she about to smack the living daylights out of him now? He hoped not. There's been countless times he faced the physical wrath of Sango, all of which he provoked. Expecting to get pummeled, he moved back a few inches, his face pink. But all she did was smile. It was something he never seen happen very often.  
  
S: She was glad that it was finally out of her system.  
  
How did that happen again? Can't recall.  
  
Her face turned just a little more red as she looked at him. Such a cute expression he has.  
  
" E to.erm." "Gomen..sono ni tsuite..Sorry about that."  
  
After all, it was only an impulse. She didn't mean it. She doesn't really love him, right? Liar. Of course she did.  
  
M: He never had seen Sango look so innocent, almost ditzy even. You had to admit, it's cute. The kiss was fine. He bet this was her first. How sweet. At first you would think Sango was too bottled up to try any acts that might wind her up grief-stricken, but this was different, really soothing. He took a glimpse at her face, such a funny expression. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
She looks even more beautiful when she smiles. Geez, I feel like a kid.  
  
He got up and began to walk towards the entrance of the village. He took a gander down the road. It was almost dusk. The sun was almost set. He stopped immediately at the gate of the entrance and planted his shakujou firmly in the dirt. His voice took a turn to serious.  
  
"Shiyo. iku kotai suru ima.Let's. go back now."  
  
S: "Hai.. Okay.." She was perplexed. Was he angry with her for jumping him like that? He should be happy though.  
  
This time a girl actually pulled on the role of lecher. He's so childish. She pondered more. Was her feelings expose too much? She jumped up and started to run over to him.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" "Chotte matte kudasai! Please wait for me!"  
  
As she neared him, he moved his shakujou unexpectedly as a sign to 'stop'.  
  
"Ano?..Umm?"  
  
She responded to the sign, only being a few inches away from him. Was there something wrong? Was she right about what his feelings could be?  
  
M: He cocked his head to his side and glanced at Sango. His face appeared to be serious, no expression at all. It gradually changed however, flashing into a lighthearted grin. He then grabbed her, putting his arm around her waist. They began walking together. His face still rosy as if he were drunk. He didn't notice it at all though. He looked ahead while Sango snuggled closer.  
  
Heh, maybe she's cold.  
  
From the looks of it, it almost felt as if they were officially a couple.  
  
"O..to Sango.. Oh..and Sango.."  
  
He turned his head to hers.  
  
"Hai?..Yes?" she asked in reply, her voice steadily getting softer.  
  
"Watashi ni mata. Me too.." "Daisuki mata.. I like you too.."  
  
He felt happy, serene even. The pains of his cursed hand ceased to be a burden, nearly deleting itself out of his mind. There was nothing to worry about. No revenge, or the need to plan another scam. How to help others, or where the next shard would be. Everything just lifted from his mind.  
  
S: How comforting this feels.  
  
The sky was orange, tainted still with some gold. Everything seemed so radient.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder smiling happily. She also felt the same. She wished this moment would stand still forever.  
  
" Atashi wa yorokonde.. I'm glad.."  
  
Yes. together.forever.. We'll live on.. 


End file.
